


Лишь чуть-чуть подождать.

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sex, dramatic death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: В первый раз мир Фёрст Эйда рухнул, когда он узнал о гибели Спрингера.Во второй - когда он столкнулся с ним на Парадроне.И в третий, когда добровольно пообещал вернуться.... нужно лишь чуть-чуть подождать. И всё у них будет.
Relationships: First Aid/Springer





	Лишь чуть-чуть подождать.

**Author's Note:**

> Давно я облизывался на этот пейринг >//< Прямо ми-ми-ми и у-ня-ня получилось.
> 
> Всё началось с этих картинок:  
> 1) https://sun9-70.userapi.com/c856520/v856520427/8ba27/0KIcPBBM1q8.jpg  
> 2) https://sun9-8.userapi.com/c856520/v856520427/8ba39/0BjnqPh59-0.jpg
> 
> А закончилось этими:  
> 1) https://sun9-71.userapi.com/c856520/v856520427/8b9f2/IOXAqWb60ic.jpg  
> 2) https://sun9-71.userapi.com/c856520/v856520427/8ba1d/OpYTNM9zSDM.jpg

Фёрст Эйд не верил собственным окулярам, раз за разом перечитывая текст короткого и сухого сообщения от Проула. Когда он только увидел отправителя, то сперва подумал, что это какая-то шутка. Наверняка дурная, - в духе Проула - но всё-таки шутка. Фёрст Эйд ещё никогда так не ошибался… Прочитав сообщение, медик откинулся на спинку своего кресла и задумчиво почесал затылок. Мир вокруг стремительно пропадал в клубах тёмно-серого дыма, за которым скрывалась неприятная, сосущая где-то в недрах баков пустота. Спрингер с отрядом врекеров отправился на очередную миссию и не вернулся, по истечению установленных законодательством сроков его официально объявили погибшим.  
Медик как сквозь плотный слой изолетика услышал, как к нему кто-то пробивается по коммлинку. Но приглушённый звук с трудом доходил до ошарашенного страшным известием сознания. Спрингер мёртв? Это какая-то шутка? И почему Проул решил лично известить его, едва знакомого ему медбота, о подобном? Это… какой-то розыгрыш? Кто-то крепко схватил его за плечевой блок и рывком развернул в противоположную сторону. За покрытым рябью визором возник обеспокоенный фейсплет Велосити. Она что-то говорила, но Эйд не слышал. Эйд не слышал вообще ничего, кроме собственной гулко бьющейся искры. Искры, что в любой момент может схлопнуться. Если это правда…  
\- Эйд! - Велосити снова тряхнула его, пытаясь вернуть в реальность. - Эйд, ты нужен нам! Пожалуйста, ответь! Фёрст Эйд!!! - фембот искренне испугалась, не увидев реакции, но это не помешало ей набраться решимости и с удвоенной силой щёлкнуть отрешённого от внешнего мира СМО по шейным кабелям разрядом тока. Эйд глухо вскрикнул, схватившись за пострадавшую магистраль. - Эйд, слава Праймасу, ты со мной.  
Медик захрипел, чуть завалился вперёд, но его удержали. Он встряхнулся, мигнул визором и поднял максимально несчастный взгляд на свою помощницу. Велосити грустно ему улыбнулась.  
\- Ничего не говори, - оборвала она собравшегося было раскрыть рот командира, - то письмо… оно пришло всем нам. Мы знаем. Родимус с Мегатроном пытаются дозвониться до Бамблби и Старскрима. Мы все… в смятении, - осторожно подобрала она наиболее подходящее для ситуации слово. - Я не знала его, но слышала, что вы дружили, и подумала, что ты… ну, будешь сильно переживать. Кажется, я не ошиблась, - заметила медбот.  
\- Дружили… - выдавил из себя через силу Фёрст Эйд.  
Да, они дружили. Только не так, как это делают нормальные друзья. Их отношения давно перешагнули черту привычного понятия дружбы, однако до той стадии, которая называлась “партнёрами”, они так и не дошли. Спрингер здраво полагал, что ему не нужен Conjux Endura, поскольку он занят слишком опасным делом, и это только ранит чувства второй половинки. Фёрст Эйд в свою очередь тщательно скрывал любые проявления повышенной симпатии. Вся их связь (пусть даже неоднократная) сводилась к ночам, проведённым вместе, не более. А теперь, когда Спрингер погиб, Эйду казалось, что он умер вместе с ним. Корпус жил сам по себе, но та искра, что придавала каждой личности какую-то индивидуальность, угасла. Мерзкое чувство.  
\- Я бы хотел побыть в одиночестве, - спустя несколько бриймов, выдавил из мебя медик. - Прости, Лотти, мне нужно подумать.  
\- Я понимаю, - с искренним сожалением отозвалась фембот, - ты знаешь, где меня искать, если я понадоблюсь. Попросить Родимуса, чтобы тебя не беспокоили?  
Голубой визор с благодарностью мигнул, выражая признательность, и медбот выпрямилась, удовлетворённая полученным ответом. Она вышла за пределы каморки Эйда, на ходу связываясь с Праймом и запрашивая разрешение для командира на временное отстранение от работы. Судя по резво вскинутой ладони вверх, всё прошло довольно неплохо.  
Фёрст Эйд некоторое время гипнотизировал захлопнувшиеся створки, после чего решительно заблокировал их и отключил коммлинк. У него не было ни сил, ни желания общаться с кем-то или проявлять хоть малейшие признаки активности. Ему хотелось лечь там же, где он стоял, и умереть. Вслед за самой близкой Искрой, посмевшей так резко и беспардонно покинуть его.  
Куб сверхзаряженного легко скользнул по магистралям внутрь. Следом за ним пролился второй. Эйд переключил освещение на ночной режим и, свернувшись комком где-то на полу, принялся стремительно заливать горе сверхзарядкой. Где-то на периферии сознания скользнула мысль, что ему не следовало так убиваться, но все доводы разума треснули и поломались под гнетом бушевавших чувств. Эйд напивался так, чтобы не чувствовать вообще ничего. Чтобы забвение, гостеприимно распахнувшее объятия, увлекло его к себе и никогда не отпускало обратно.

*** 

Парадрон поражал своим величием. В каждом многоэтажном здании, в ярких куполах, раскинувшихся над городскими достопримечательностями, в мерцающих бликами вывесках - во всём этом сквозило то, о чём экипаж Лост Лайта давным-давно успел позабыть. Золотой век Кибертрона - вот, как называлось то, что они видели. Прекрасные, поражающие своим величием, города распростёрлись по поверхности всего Парадрона.  
Эйд никогда раньше здесь не был, но слышал, что планету заселили и обжили те из нейтралов, кто успел сбежать до того момента, как вспыхнула гражданская война, а проекция флагов десептиконов накрыла собой половину Кибертрона. Медика поразило то, насколько сильно оказался похожим центр Парадрона на развалины Кибертрона, некогда носившие гордое имя Симфур. Лост Лайт аккуратно приземлился в порту, и Родимус дал команду собраться через несколько джооров: у каждого был шанс прогуляться и пополнить нужные ему запасы. Медик сначала не хотел уходить, но Велосити убедила его, что последнему не помешает проветриться. Тяжёлое известие, до сих пор стальной цепью сковавшее Искру, никуда не исчезло. Лишь притупилось немного, но постоянно напоминало о себе.  
Пораскинув процессорной мощностью, Эйд немногим позже связался напрямую с Капом, и тот подтвердил страшную правду: Спрингер бесследно исчез во время миссии, а сейчас его официально объявили погибшим. Медик не удержался и всё-таки спросил, искал ли кто-нибудь нынешнего командира отряда крушителей. Старик ехидно усмехнулся, ощутимо перекинув сай-гар из одного уголка рта в другой, и сказал, что едва ли не лично искал своего преемника. Но всё кануло в лету. Эйд какое-то время молчал, пока Кап вдруг не спросил, с чего автоботский медик заинтересовался его преемником, после чего на полном серьёзе вытребовал у того обещание не убиваться по тому, кто погиб достойно. А в том, что Спрингер ушёл в дезактив, защищая команду и свои цели, никто не сомневался. Эйд нехотя буркнул что-то согласное и поспешил отключиться: раз уж даже Кап опустил манипуляторы, ему и подавно не стоило рыпаться. У него, конечно, были связи, но их явно недостаточно, чтобы отыскать серый корпус, покрытый обугленными пятнами от выстрелов в самое ценное.  
Фёрст Эйд делал всё, чтобы отвлечь себя от плохих мыслей. Но сколько бы он не занимался рутиной, не общался с пациентами и не пересекался с остальными членами команды, ему не удавалось избавиться от тревоги, стремительно нарастающей день ото дня. Нет-нет, а медик ловил себя на мысли, что он представлял, как проходил последний бой бесстрашного трёхрежимника. С кем Спрингер сражался? Утащил ли он противника за собой в преисподнюю? Или сдался, скинув оружие к чужим ногам? Нет, это маловероятно! Никогда и ни за что Спрингер - его Спрингер - не пошёл бы на такое унижение. Честь, кодекс, гордость воина - вот слова, которые лучше всего характеризовали командира отряда врекеров. И хотя они выполняли самую грязную работу, порученную им самой верхушкой правительства Кибертрона, всё-таки Спрингер нёс имя крушителей с нерушимым чувством собственного достоинства. Возможно, именно благодаря ему общество стало относиться к ним чуть менее презрительно.  
Хотя на мнение общества Фёрст Эйду было налить. Он знал, что нельзя было привязываться к объекту временной симпатии, но что поделать, если приказывать Искре не получалось? Восхищение, вспыхнувшее во время их первой встречи, плавно перетекло во влюблённость. В чувство, которое крепло день ото и дня. Быть может, если бы они не пересекались снова и снова, Эйду удалось бы искоренить его в себе. Но каждая новая встреча, неизменно заканчивающаяся на платформе крушителя, только подкрепляла ядовитые стебельки. Медик не позволял себе думать, что между ними было нечто большее, чем простой интерфейс, но это не мешало ему прибегать к командиру врекеров едва не по первому зову. Тем более, что устоять интимному тону Спрингера было действительно трудно.  
Эйд тихо выругался, когда обнаружил, что уехал довольно далеко от корабля. Время ещё позволяло, и медик, убедившись в сумме уников на своём счету, всё-таки свернул на торговую аллею. Где-то вдали мелькнул смутно знакомый ему шлем Найтбета, а рядом с ним и Наутики. Боты крепко сдружились, путешествуя друг с другом, и Эйд в глубине души немного им завидовал. Ему так и не удалось найти того меха, с которым он мог бы за просто так сидеть в баре, попивая палёный энгекс и рассуждая о жизни. Раньше был Амбулон… но потом он исчез, и Эйд остался один. Снова.  
Спрингеру удавалось подарить медботу немного тепла, и тот - в благодарность - по утрам предпочитал уходить самостоятельно. Независимо от того, спал трёхрежимник или нет. Эйду было проще думать, что это он покидает крушителя, а не то, что его выгоняют, мягко напоминая, что это была разовая связь и больше ему там не место. Спрингер не возражал, а в толпе вёл себя так же, как обычно: широко улыбался, иногда шутил и ничем не выделял его, не привлекая лишнего внимания. По идее, так и должно было быть… Фёрст Эйд вздрогнул, когда торговец напротив уже откровенно пощёлкал у него перед визором пальцами, возвращая к реальности.  
\- Эй, дружище, покупать чего будешь? - недовольно поинтересовался он. - У меня клиенты и нет времени ждать, пока ты что-то выберешь. Заинтересовало что?  
\- А, д-да… - запнулся Эйд и прокашлялся, прочищая горловой шлюз: где-то в глотке комом встало утреннее топливо. Слить бы, да негде и некогда. - Покажите набор во-он тех свёрл. А ещё есть ли у вас обеззараживающие средства?  
Продавец оживился и полез в витрину. Спустя несколько бриймов, условно удовлетворённый Фёрст Эйд снова брёл по аллее, почти ничего не видя перед собой. Он медленно уплывал куда-то в себя и оттого громко ойкнул, с размаху влетев в чью-то широкую грудную броню. Его удержали от падения, подхватив под локтевой шарнир.  
\- Осторожнее, - снисходительно посоветовал ему незнакомец, - так ведь и пораниться можно.  
Эйд ошалело мотнул шлемом и с ужасом воззрился на одно острие сверла, проткнувшего хлипкий пакет и едва не вонзившегося ему в стык брони.  
\- Спасибо, - невнятно пробормотал медик и отстранился. Пакет с треском разорвался, и покупка с грохотом покатилась по земле. - Шлак…  
Эйд наклонился, принявшись подбирать свёрла. К счастью, ему хватило процессорной деятельности на то, чтобы убрать флаконы с антисептиком в сабспейс. Было бы обидно, разбей он их через пять бримов после покупки. Выпрямившись, медик равнодушно лицезрел нависший над ним честплейт незнакомца, укутанный плотной тёмной тканью: тот не торопился как помогать ему, так и уходить с его пути. Медик попытался обогнуть наглеца, однако последний довольно ловко шагал в те же стороны, что и он сам.  
\- Да какого ржавого болта?! - взвился Эйд, гневно вскинув шлем. Слова застряли на самом кончике глоссы, горечью обжигая рецепторы. Автобот сглотнул и отступил. Несколько самых тяжёлых свёрл едва снова не улетели на землю - ослабевшие пальцы отказывались сжимать приятный подарок самому себе. Спрингер смотрел на него с гаммой не совсем понятных Эйду чувств.  
\- Прогуляемся? - предложил врекер, протянув тому манипулятор.  
Эйд хотел было отказаться, не осознавая причин, но всё же с трудом нашёл в себе силы молча кивнуть. Сопротивляться странному порыву выходило из рук вон плохо.  
Они пошли сквозь толпу, ловко лавируя между громкоголосыми торговцами и яро жестикулирцющими покупателями. Спрингер легко рассекал поток ботов, и медик про себя выругался, понимая, что он едва за ним поспевает. Прошло около десяти долгих томительных бриймов, прежде чем они оказались на менее населённом участке города. Спрингер пару раз обернулся, словно сканируя местность, после чего скользнул в одно из довольно неприметных зданий, на вывеске которого слабо высвечивалось “хостел”.  
\- Привет, дружище, - широко улыбнулся он невысокому, но коренастому меху, неотрывно глядящего в экран информационного терминала: там сейчас показывали трансляцию очередных гонок, к которым сам Фёрст Эйд был откровенно равнодушен. - Номер девятьсот два.  
Временно исполняющий обязанности администратора (Эйд удивился, заметив именно такую надпись на табличке на стойке) кинул ему ключ-карту, не отрываясь от гонок. Врекер поблагодарил его и жестом пригласил медика за собой.  
Только оказавшись в скромно обставленных покоях крушителя, Эйд, наконец, начал нормально вентилировать и осознавать, что происходило на самом деле. Нет, ему не показалось: в соседней комнатке чем-то заманчиво шебуршал именно Спрингер. Тот самый ржавый ублюдок, который якобы погиб и по которому столько времени убивался медик. Резко возникло непреодолимое желание как следует вмазать по ухмыляющемуся фейсплету, когда крушитель вернулся в основную комнату. Эйд равнодушно огляделся, обхватив себя руками: ему было немного не по себе на девятом этаже - слишком высоко.  
\- Как дела? - Спрингер протянул ему куб с топливом. - Хочешь выпить?  
Фёрст Эйд медленно обернулся, не переставая цепляться пальцами за собственные предплечья. Визор опасно мигнул, а губы под маской сжались в тонкую линию. Хорошо, что крушитель не видел выражения его лицевой, хотя скорее всего, он бы просто над ним посмеялся.  
\- И как это понимать? - старательно сохраняя нейтральный тон, поинтересовался медик. - Весь этот спектакль…   
\- Не хочешь - как хочешь, - пожал плечевыми блоками крушитель и с явным облегчением уселся на узкую платформу у окна. Каких-либо ещё вещей там практически не было: видимо, врекер предпочитал минималистский стиль, которого придерживался уже много лет. Эйд не собирался на него наезжать, но внезапная встреча выбила почву из-под ног, и он откровенно обвиняюще уставился на невозмутимого автобота. - А спектакль - хех, круто я придумал, правда? - он подался вперёд, широко улыбаясь. - Заставить всех поверить в свою смерть. Честно говоря, это был едва ли не единственный способ избавиться от Проула и его патологической любви работать. Он же может обойти любой закон в угоду себе, вот я подумал и решил, что нужно действовать радикально. Пришлось, конечно, повозиться, но оно того стоило!  
\- Удивлён, что Кап согласился участвовать в твоих интригах, - буркнул медик. - Мне казалось, он давно отошёл от дел.  
\- Уж кто-кто, а Кап ещё нас с тобой переживёт, - громоподобно рассмеялся Спрингер. - И я удивлён, что тебе хватило смелости позвонить ему напрямую. Откуда, кстати, у тебя его номер?  
\- Тайна производства, - огрызнулся Фёрст Эйд, не переставая отчаянно цепляться за самого себя: первый шок постепенно проходил, уступая место обиде и гневу. Бот понимал, что ведёт себя глупо, но желание досадить и как-то подцепить крушителя стремительно перевешивало все возможные доводы разума и логики. - И если тебе больше нечего сказать, я пошёл. Корабль скоро уходит, не хотелось бы опоздать. Мне в отличие от некоторых ещё есть, куда торопиться.  
С каждым произнесённым словом Эйд всё больше жалел, что не может самому себе отрезать глоссу и выдрать вокалайзер с корнем. Он понимал - действительно понимал - как глупо звучали его слова. Спрингеру наверняка налить на все его душевные терзания и страдания. Подумаешь, поубивался немного… тем более, как оказалось, никто не умер, и всё это было просто сценической постановкой. Довольно правдоподобной, с этим не поспоришь, но оттого не менее удушающей своей простотой и банальностью.  
\- Поэтому ты словно привидение сновал среди толпы? - усмехнулся трёхрежимник. - Да ладно, Эйд, тебе налить на команду, и если была бы возможность деться куда-то ещё, ты бы с радостью ею воспользовался.  
\- Ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное, - пробормотал медик, а сам мысленно решил, что пора возвращаться на Лост Лайт. Спрингер всегда был слишком проницательным и видел то, что от других обычно скрывалось в глубине Искры и сознания. И сейчас, ржавый болт, он зрел в корень, легко разрывая годами возводимые барьеры. Спорить и доказывать своё было бесполезно. Эйд оценил ситуацию и понял, что либо он уйдёт прямо сейчас, либо отпустит ситуацию, и будь что будет.  
\- Поедешь со мной? - невозмутимо наблюдая за тщательно скрываемыми эмоциями и мыслями автобота, внезапно поинтересовался Спрингер. И добавил, заметив возмущённый всплеск энергополей медика. - Я серьёзно. Погнали со мной путешествовать. Я покажу тебе вселенную. Уверен, ты носу не казал из своей лаборатории. А я знаю пару интересных местечек… - подмигнул экс-командир отряда крушителей.  
Фёрст Эйд подавился вентиляцией: настолько наглого, беспардонно и неприлично замечательного предложения он ожидал меньше всего. Пикнувшее где-то глубоко внутри желание согласиться мех тут же затолкал ещё глубже и возмущённо уставился на врекера. Воздух вокруг ощутимо наэлектризовался, и, пожалуй, именно в этот момент, до Спрингера всё-таки дошло, с кем он связался. Медик, весь актив положивший на спасение чужих жизней, мог с одинаковой силой как вырвать чью-то Искру из колодца, так и отправить кого-то туда же. Габариты трёхрежимника, конечно, внушали некоторую уверенность, что ему удастся пережить прямое попадание критично зашкаливающих электроразрядов, но не гарантировали, насколько удачным окажется исход. Эйд до скрипа металла сжал кулаки, старательно сдерживая рвущуюся наружу клокочущую ярость. Через пару бриймов он немного успокоился и поднял шлем, вперившись в крушителя самым тяжёлым из всех своих взглядов.  
\- Ты жестокий, Спрингер, - процедил автоботский врач, - ты ведь знаешь - всегда знал - о моём к тебе отношении. Но тебе хватило… не знаю, наглости? Смелости? Глупости? Чтобы предложить мне подобное? Ты вообще всю совесть просадил в интер-клубах и на заданиях Проула? Как, шлак тебя дери, ты себе это представляешь?! Что я соглашусь, прощу все обиды, и мы уедем в закат? Прости, но так дело не пойдёт. Не после того, через что я прошёл, когда узнал о твоей гибели… Раньше согласился бы не раздумывая, но сейчас… наболт, Спрингер. Наболт и тебя, и всё, что с тобой связано, - Эйд резко отвернулся, обессиленно опустив плечи.  
Встреча его вымотала, и теперь единственное, о чём он мечтал, - это вернуться на Лост Лайт, закрыться у себя и отдохнуть… А если активировать полог тишины, то можно будет ещё проораться и покрушить и без того разбитую кварту. После чего стравить пар и перешагнуть через прошлое, равнодушно рассматривающее его в данный момент.  
\- У тебя есть полное право злиться, Эйд, - мягко произнёс Спрингер, - я понимаю, правда. Ты один из самых невероятных меха, каких я только встречал, но я сознательно отталкивал тебя и причинял боль. При том, что по мере сил я сознательно искал новых встреч. Мне всегда казалось, что вот увидимся мы, и всё наладится! Но пока я работал на Проула, это было невозможно.  
Эйд равнодушно пожал плечами и отвернулся, нацелившись на дверь: время поджимало, он ещё мог уйти. Но Спрингер своими словами просто вбил его в пол по коленные шарниры, лишив возможности шевелиться.  
\- Наверное, ты мне не поверишь, - едва заметная нервозность проскользнула среди обычно уверенных в себе и своём мнении ноток, - но я правда давно тебя заметил. Просто не хотел делать ещё больнее, когда понимал, что могу не вернуться. Поэтому отталкивал, а потом возвращался… и так по кругу.  
Медик вздрогнул и опять схватился за себя: пальцы заскребли по металлу, снимая небольшие стружки слоя активной краски. Это неправда. Всё ложь. Спрингер был слишком независимым, чтобы испытывать нечто подобное. Эйд всегда думал, что виной их сложившимся отношениям была только его симпатия, которую он всеми силами (пусть не всегда удачно) сдерживал. А оказалось, что всё было ещё хуже.  
\- Я не знал, что ты прилетишь на Парадрон, - крушитель поднялся и легко подошёл к нему, замер позади, не решаясь коснуться, - но когда увидел тебя, понял, что это мой шанс. Я больше не связан с Проулом и отрядом крушителей. Мне жаль их покидать, мы с парнями прошли через многое, но… я готов к миру. И хочу жить в нём… с тобой. Если ты позволишь.  
\- Так нельзя, - обессиленно пробормотал Фёрст Эйд. - Пожалуйста, Спрингер, не заставляй меня… только не снова, - он уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, окончательно теряя всю браваду. Бот вздрогнул, когда на плечи легли крупные ладони. Но вместо ожидаемой ярости возникло чувство ослабевшей надежды - той ещё твари, которую следовало бы убивать в самую первую очередь, а не в последнюю.  
\- Позволь мне загладить свою вину, - Спрингер аккуратно повернул того к себе лицевой и погладил по маске, - я докажу тебе, что всегда сдерживаю своё слово. Ты почти сразу понравился мне, а сейчас я чувствую, что хочу провести с тобой остаток жизни. Сильно, наверное, да? - рассеянно усмехнулся он. - Но это правда. Пожалуйста, обдумай моё предложение. Я хорошо поднакопил средств, пока работал на благо Кибертрона, ты ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Только будь со мной.  
Фёрст Эйд мягко отодвинулся и отцепил маску, поднял визор, открывая фейсплет.  
\- Посмотри на меня внимательно, Спрингер, - сухо попросил он врекера, - посмотри и скажи: переживу ли я подобную новость ещё раз? Если я доверю тебе свою Искру так, как ты просишь, проживу ли я хоть день? С твоей-то любовью влипать в неприятности.  
\- Сейчас всё совсем не так, как было раньше, - попытался переубедить его крушитель. - И я готов доказывать это снова и снова до тех пор, пока ты не поверишь мне. И начать могу прямо сейчас! - воодушевлённо воскликнул трёхрежимник. - У тебя ещё есть время, так что мы можем провести его с пользой!  
Эйд взвизгнул, когда его рывком подняли в воздух и подкинули, как бету неразумную, после чего крепко прижали к зелёной броне.  
\- Откроешься мне ещё один раз? Чтобы я мог показать тебе то, что докажет мои слова, - попросил крушитель. Он недвусмысленно подхватил медика под бёдра, лаская такие знакомые стыки брони.  
\- Н-не… шлак! - пискнул медбот, ощутив, с какой отзывчивостью среагировали его системы на желанные прикосновения. Утихнувшие было электроразряды снова скрутили всё нутро судорогой предвкушения. Сил отказаться не было, и даже больше - вспыхнуло желание, смешанное с не до конца пережитым горем. Эйд не заметил, как со всхлипом уткнулся крушителю в плечевой блок, отчаянно цепляясь за широкие плечи. - Как же я тебя ненавижу, Спрингер, - пробормотал он в перерывах между резкими хрипами вентиляции, - до самой искры ненавижу, - бормотал медик, в противоречие своим же словам всё крепче вжимаясь в трёхрежимника. Тот молчал, поглаживая подрагивающего автобота и позволяя ему выговориться.  
\- Можешь всю оставшуюся жизнь выедать мне процессор, - учтиво разрешил он, - я потерплю. Ради тебя - всё, что угодно. Хоть под трибунал.  
\- Не шути так! - Эйд мгновенно пришёл в себя и гневно щёлкнул того разрядом в крупную шейную магистраль. - Хватит с тебя подобного. Хватит… с нас, - смущённо добавил он.  
\- Так ты поедешь со мной? - обрадовался врекер и снова прогладил более лояльно настроенного медика по бёдрам. - Куда хочешь сначала?  
\- Я… ещё не решил, - охнув, ответил Фёрст Эйд. - Но ты прав, время ещё есть, так что…  
Медик уже скинул Велосити просьбу попридержать командира в связи с внезапно всплывшими обстоятельствами. Фембот ответила, что сделает всё, что в её силах, а значит, времени у них теперь действительно было побольше. Спрингер в свою очередь ехидно сверкнул оптикой и, наконец, притянул гештальтиста к себе, сминая чужие губы в горячем поцелуе.  
Эйд растаял мгновенно, крепче вцепился в трёхрежимника и позволил уложить на узенькую платформу. Грубые шероховатые ладони восторженно скользили по бокам, задевая колёса. Воздух из вентрешёток на честплейте медика приятно охлаждал, пока крушитель стремительно скатывался в собственнически-жадное облапывание притягательного корпуса. Последний, не скрываясь, постанывал в голос, а уж когда его вдавили в платформу и снова поцеловали, мир вокруг перестал существовать.  
Фёрст Эйд отвечал с не меньшей страстью, позволяя глоссе трёхрежимника хозяйничать у него во рту. Спрингера, кажется, ничуть не волновало, что медик успел проехаться по Парадрону и собрать на себя не один слой пыли. Ало-белый автобот послушно расщёлкнул кодпис, оголяя и скрутку, и приёмную систему. Широкая ладонь тут же накрыла пучок проводов, принимаясь теребить их, разрушая привычную форму. Грубые пальцы с обжигающе-болезненным удовольствием перебирали каждый кабель, заставляя кончики контактных игл кусаться стремительно нарастающим напряжением.  
\- Будь моя воля, я бы тебя вообще с платформы не выпускал, - признался Спрингер, навалившись на медика сверху. Вдвоём на жалком подобии лежбища было особенно тесно, и Эйду пришлось улечься полубоком, закинув одну ногу на чужое бедро. Конечности постепенно начинали затекать и неметь, однако желание сплестись, наконец, проводами пересиливало все логические доводы. - Угождал бы во всём, кормил, любил и заботился. Постоянно…  
\- Я же свихнусь от скуки, - простонал Эйд, дёрнувшись, когда в него проскользнула сразу пара широких пальцев. Порт, укрытый защитными лепестками мембраны, хлюпнул, растягиваясь. Ограничивающее кольцо спокойно пропустило инородные предметы внутрь, из форсунок брызнуло масло, облегчая процесс предстоящего соединения.  
\- А я не дам тебе заскучать, - Спрингер снова впился в его губы, вжимаясь бёдрами в чужой пах. - Изучим всю камасутру, испробуем весь арсенал интерфейс-игрушек, познакомимся друг с другом максимально близко… Лет на триста для начала хватит.  
\- Я и не сомневался в тебе. Никогда не сомневался, - Эйд подавился вентиляцией.  
Пальцы исчезли, уступая место крупной скрутке. Джампер ткнулся в него оголовком, кусая нетерпеливыми всполохами напряжения, после чего рывком заполнил всё нутро. Крушитель замер, позволяя партнёру привыкнуть к позабытым ощущениям. Чувство туго обхватывающей его сенсорики лишало врекера всех рамок приличия: хотелось нагнуть медика и оттрахать до звёзд на внутреннем экране.  
Эйд со стоном выгнулся, задрав ноги повыше. Широкие устойчивые супинаторы случайно задели колёса на плечах трёхрежимника, и Спрингер воспринял это как сигнал к продолжению. Он дал команду на подключение и проглотил стон гештальтиста, когда тот, задрожав, прильнул к нему, исгибаясь. Штекеры почти разъярённо занимали все свободные разъёмы. Настолько яростно, что Фёрст Эйду пришлось через силу выдавить из себя: “Полегче, Сприн!..”.  
\- Прости, - крушитель вовлёк его в новый поцелуй и, оторвавшись, с плохо скрываемым отчаянием прошептал, - не хочу тебя отпускать. Вообще никогда.  
Эйд, как смог, покачал шлемом и тут же громко вскрикнул. Пошёл первый энергообмен. Смазка, обильно выделяющаяся внутри, иногда коротила, и сильные всполохи тока чувствительно щекотали раздражённую сенсорику.  
Они скрутились на узкой полоске платформы спаянным клубком, стремительно растворяясь друг в друге. Фёрст Эйд отдалённо думал о том, что ради сегодняшнего дня стоило столько ждать и переживать. Спрингер, конечно, шарктикон драный, болт бессовесный, что позволил медику так переживать, но… Если он говорил правду, и у них был шанс найти своё счастье вместе, как и полагается партнёрам, то Эйд найдёт в себе силы простить ему не такую уж и глупую, если как следует подумать, выходку.  
Крушитель же в свою очередь снова и снова убеждался в том, что в кои-то веки собственная Искра не подвела его. У него всегда было хорошее предчувствие насчёт медика-гештальтиста, но сначала война, а потом вся грязь, в которую с неимоверной любовью Проул окунал его раз за разом, портили картину. Спрингер сразу понял, что ему не хотелось подвергать медика лишнему риску и заставлять делать то, из-за чего многие члены отряда врекеров, бывало, даже сходили с ума. Мало у кого настолько подвижная психика, чтобы переживать постоянные потери товарищей и заниматься тем, о чём лучше всего писать в книгах, а не творить в реальности. И теперь, когда вся эта ржавая отработка позади, они, наконец-то, могут быть вместе.  
Честплейт крушителя первым пришёл в движение, и Эйд ошарашенно мигнул оптикой, осознав, что собирается сделать его партнёр. И без того крутое напряжение, стремительно набирающее обороты на генераторах, предназначенных для оказания первой помощи, которые по мощности идеально подходили для трёхрежимника, переходило все границы. Собственная грудная броня поехала, обнажая яркую Искру. Фёрст Эйд захлебнулся криком, когда Спрингер вбился в него, лишая рассудка.  
Мир вокруг озарился ослепительным светом, пока два меха бились в конвульсиях, содрогаясь в приступах то дезактивного холода, то самых раскочегаренных плавилен. Все эмоции, веками копившиеся где-то в глубине, сейчас смешивались. Разнокалиберные волны накрывали одна за другой, пока два сознания сплетались воедино, образуя плотный союз. Эйд, кажется, кричал, а Спрингер, закрывая его собой от всего белого света, шептал что-то утешительное.  
Воздух вокруг раскалялся, оседая на стенах комнатки хостела тягучими каплями. Слабая вентиляция не справлялась с потоками рвущейся наружу страсти. Крушитель со стоном растянулся на разгорячённом медике. Последний ошалело мигал визором, не в силах прийти в себя. Сознание стремительно отключалось, пока на внутреннем экране то тут, то там вспыхивали яркие звёзды… все баги и ошибки, возникающие из-за сбитого эмоционального контура, сейчас смыло. Эйду казалось, что он никогда не был таким… девственно чистым. Приятная тяжесть трёхрежимника обещала ему беззаботное будущее, полную безопасность и доверие, о котором тот и не мечтал. Расслабившись, удовлетворённый и успокоившийся медик улетел в оффлайн, утаскивая крушителя за собой. Тот напоследок чувственно поцеловал его и склонил шлем, проваливаясь в мир добрых и хороших модуляций.

Спрингер искренне думал, что он придёт в себя раньше, но когда удалось подключить оптику, выяснилось, что Фёрст Эйда рядом не было. Сначала крушитель было подумал, что тот решил завалиться в мойку, однако хрустальная тишина говорила об обратном: ни вещей медика, ни энергополей - гнетущая сосущая пустота, какая оставалась всегда, когда тот уходил от него по утрам. Встряхнувшись и захлопнув кодпис, автобот рывком поднялся и, разминая затёкшие конечности, быстро обошёл номер хостела: тревожно подрагивающая Искра подтвердила его догадки - медик исчез.  
Крушитель задумчиво почесал затылок и стравил пар. Правда, паника отступила мгновенно, когда он обнаружил на коммлинке сообщение от Фёрст Эйда. Усевшись обратно на дешёвую платформу, на которой, кажется, остались отпечатки прошедшей страсти, Спрингер открыл чат.  
“Прости, что я так резко убежал. Я рад, что ты в порядке, правда, - писал медик, - но я не могу просто сорваться, всё бросить и уехать с тобой в далёкие края. Признаюсь, это самое заманчивое предложение, какое я когда-либо получал, но я не могу… Не сейчас. Мне нужно как следует всё обдумать, да и к тому же, есть ещё вещи, которые я должен сделать, прежде чем покину Лост Лайт. И если ты согласен подождать меня, то, думаю, я вернусь. Честно. С любовью, Эйд.”  
Спрингер несколько раз перечитал сообщение, всматриваясь в каждый глиф, оставленный манипулятором гештальтиста. Сначала ему захотелось вскочить и догнать ушлого автобота, но не стоило. Крушитель усмехнулся вслух и откинулся на стену, пригасив оптику: Эйд был прав, ему действительно нужно было всё обдумать, прежде чем принять взвешенное решение. Даже если он не согласится путешествовать, что помешает им периодически встречаться и быть вместе? Да ничего.  
“Всё хорошо, Эйд. Я подожду столько, сколько надо, - написал он в ответ и, чуть подумав, добавил, - с любовью, Спрингер.”  
От Эйда пришёл смущённый эмотикон, и крушитель в голос рассмеялся: жизнь налаживалась. У него всё будет. У них с Фёрст Эйдом всё будет. Обязательно. Нужно лишь чуть-чуть подождать.


End file.
